Love Will Kill Us Both
by Page of Doom
Summary: High school AU. Natalia is sick of trying to get her big brother to love her, so she decides to end all her pain. But, she plans to take her brother down with her.


**Title: Love Will Kill Us Both**

**Author: animecookiefairy**

**Rating: T**

**Genres: Angst**

**Characters: Belarus, Russia**

**Pairings: one sided BelarusxRussia, mentions to past BelarusxCanada**

**Summary: High school AU. Natalia is sick of trying to get her big brother to love her, so she decides to end all her pain. But, she plans to take her brother down with her.**

**Warnings: blood, mentions of rape, angst-y Belarus**

_A/N_

_I don't like this fic that much. But I decided to publish because my opinion of my stories is usually wrong. XD_

* * *

><p>Ivan didn't know how he ended up like this. He was peacefully doing some school reading (why was that the seniors get the easiest books?) And suddenly, he was shirtless, pinned on the ground, his little sister looking at him with a crazed look in her eyes. "I love you, my dear brother," she said, running the cold blade of the knife she held across his chest. "But you just won't accept my love, will you?" She hissed and quickly cut a line across his abdomen. He flinched slightly, but the pain quickly faded.<p>

"N-Natalia... please, calm down!" He said in a voice full of fear. "Why should I?" She hissed. "I really do love you, big brother," she said in a much sweeter voice, tracing a finger along the still-fresh cut, which had started to drip blood. She then lowered herself to leave a small kiss on the spot she had just cut. She left another cut on his chest, slightly deeper than the last, and kissed it. The pattern continued as she spoke. "But you-" cut. Kiss. "Refuse" cut. Kiss. "To believe me." Cut. Kiss. By now, Ivan's chest was covered in blood.

Natalia moved the knife to his neck. "But I've had enough, dear brother," she said darkly. "Wh-what do you mean by that?" She moved the blade back to his chest. "I'm going to kill you," cut. Kiss. "And then..." cut. Kiss. "I'm going to kill myself..." she moved the blade back up to his neck. He struggled slightly, but his sister was much too strong for him. She grabbed both his hands (purposely cutting one arm in the process) and held them above his head with her free hand.

"W-What about Katyusha?" Ivan asked. Their older sister would not take the two of them dying well at all. "She's at collage, she won't know." Natalia pushed the blade closer to her brother's neck. "Natalia, please!" Ivan was genuinely scared half to death, and he began to feel dizzy from blood loss. "You were always my only love..." Natalia ran the blade along Ivan's neck, causing him to shudder. "What about Matthew?" Ivan said firmly.

Natalia paused for a second, then tightened her grip on her brother's hands and pushed the blade closer to his neck. "That asswhole left me because I didn't like his stupid brother!" She said angrily. Stupid Alfred. What was there to like about that obnoxious hamburger freak? "You loved him," Ivan said. "I could see how much he meant to you. For that whole year you two were together, you were completely different."

It was true. When she was dating Matthew, Natalia was never once angry or scary... she was happy, and beautiful. Truly beautiful. She smiled and laughed. She didn't ever let him go. But they fought constantly. All because Natalia disliked Matthew's twin brother, Alfred.

"I can't stand him, Matthew!"

"So you have to hurt him?"

"I don't mean to! I have my temper issues..."

"Well, get over them and stop hurting my family!"

"I can't help it! It's nothing in my control!"

"If you can't control your temper... then just forget it!"

"F-forget what...?"

"Forget US, damnit! We are THROUGH, Natalia!"

Natalia couldn't stop crying as she watched Matthew march out the door. "Don't leave me, damnit! I need you! Please!" Katyusha grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry, sister..." she said. Natalia sobbed loudly and pushed away from her sister. "I'm going upstairs!" She said, running upstairs before either of her siblings could stop her. "Nat-" Ivan grabbed his older sister's hand "Nyet, Katyusha. Leave Natalia alone."

"But... Ivan, what if she tries to kill herself?"

"Our sister is strong; she's not going to kill herself."

"Please, at least let's keep a close eye on her."

"Da, that would be wise. But for now, allow her to be at peace."

Katyusha nodded and Ivan let go of her hand.

After that, Natalia began chasing after Ivan like she did before, only worse. Several times she tried to rape him. Several times she tried to get him drunk or drug him so she could take advantage of him. All those times she had failed. But this-this wouldn't fail. Ivan had stopped fighting. Natalia could get what she wanted now. And she would.

Tears had begun to form in Natalia's eyes. "Why, big brother? Why could you never love me? I would give you the world if you'd just say you love me... just once..." she leaned in to where their faces were just inches apart. Ivan stayed silent. "Why?" Natalia asked one last time, before giving a small kiss on the lips. "I love you" she whispered "and I'm sorry."

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she sliced the knife across her brother's neck and watched him die. Tears continued to flow down her cheeks as she held the knife above his chest, stabbing him brutally. She then pushed herself off of him, looking down at her blood-splattered clothes. "Don't worry brother." She said with a smile. "I'll be with you soon." She then pointed the knife towards herself, and pushed it into her own chest, immediately falling to the ground, still smiling as she took her last breath.

* * *

><p><em>AN_

_Depressing... why have I been such an angst freak lately? At least, angsty Belarus..._

_Anyways, review please? Should I continue and have someone find them? I don't think I should, but if the public demands it!_

_Also, i am now taking requests for Hetalia, Death Note, and Final Fantasy VII fan fictions. I will write absolutely anything. Any pairing, anything. At first I'll only do one-shots, but if I like you enough I will do muti-chapters for you! Just PM me!_


End file.
